Fuck Away The Pain
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Manche Geheimnisse sollten lieber nicht entdeckt werden. Das muss auch George erkennen.


Hallo :)

Diese Geschichte ist ein Geschenk für die bezaubernde Naanyy, die so nett war, mich darüber zu informieren, dass meine Geschichte "Ariadne Reid" geklaut wurde.

Da sie keine spezielle Idee zu einem OS hatte, hat sie sich stattdessen ein Pairing gewünscht. Und wie versprochen ist hier die Geschichte.

Was den Titel dieser Geschichte angeht, so beruht er auf einem Song von "Divide the day".

Und dann kann ich jedem Harry Potter Fan nur empfehlen, sich mal die Band "Gred und Forge" anzuhören. Die haben wirklich ein paar tolle Songs. Ansonsten schaut einfach mal nach Wizard Rock. Das ist eine komplette Musikrichtung

Jetzt wünsche ich euch aber erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

Liebe Grüße

Eure Tali

Fuck Away The Pain

"Er hat eine Freundin, das steht zumindest in der Hexenwoche.", sagte Angelina, als sie zusammen mit Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Fleur und Lavender am Tisch saß und quatschte. Die Frauen hatten sich im Grimmauld Place 12 getroffen, um gemeinsam Abend zu essen, etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch zu quatschen.

"In der Hexenwoche steht so einiges. Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass Wood eine Freundin hat. Auch, wenn er als Quidditchspieler sicher genügend Auswahl hat.", sagte Ginny und Lavender nickte zustimmend.

"Den Artikel hat eine Kollegin von mir geschrieben, die nur Augen für Wood hat. Zu schreiben, dass er eine Freundin hat, nimmt ihr, ihrer Meinung nach, die Konkurrenz."

"Genug von Wood. Es gibt da einen anderen Quidditchspieler über den ich mehr wissen möchte. Was ist mit Draco Malfoy? Immerhin sieht er wirklich heiß aus.", sagte Ginny und die anderen Frauen, Hermione ausgenommen, kicherten zustimmend.

"Darf ich euch daran erinnern, dass ihr, bis auf Luna, alle vergeben seid?", meinte Hermione und verdrehte die Augen.

"Komm schon, Hermione. Du bist seine Nachbarin, du musst so etwas wissen!", drängte Ginny.

"Ich weiß es aber tatsächlich nicht. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ihr in der Hexenwoche nichts dazu findet. Er hält sein Privatleben privat.", erklärte die Hexe. "Außerdem muss ich jetzt los.", sagte Hermione mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr.

"Kannzt du nischt no'ch etwaz bleib'en?", wollte Fleur wissen.

"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich hab Ginny schon vornherein gesagt, dass ich noch etwas vorhabe und ich habe es schon so weit wie möglich hinausgezögert. Außerdem sehen wir uns morgen zum Sonntagsessen wieder.", sagte Hermione, bevor sie jede der Frauen noch einmal umarmte und dann zu sich nach Hause apparierte.

Kaum, war sie zuhause angekommen, warf Hermione noch einen Blick auf die Uhr...sie musste sich wirklich beeilen. Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche und und begann damit ihre Haare zu waschen. Als sie zwanzig Minuten später die Dusche wieder verließ, wickelte sie sich in ein großes Handtuch und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf der Steinplatte des Waschbeckens lag. Mit einem Wink hatte sie ihre Haare getrocknet und ein zweiter schneller Wink sorgte dafür, dass sie sich vom Gebrauch des Trockenzaubers nicht mehr kräuselten. Ein Kontrollblick zur Uhr im Badezimmer ließ die Hexe jedoch fluchen. Sie war wirklich spät dran. Zu spät, als dass sie ihr Make Up von Hand machen konnte.

Sie schloss also die Augen und murmelte ein paar komplizierte Sprüche, während sich ihre Schminkutensilien selbstständig machten. Als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, musste sie etwas lächeln. Sie mochte, was sie sah.

Wahrend sie ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer ging, warf sie noch einen Trockenzauber auf ihren Körper, zog sich ihr Lieblingsset Dessous an und begann dann ihren Kleiderschrank zu durchsuchen. Mit einem Grinsen zog sie ein Kleid heraus, von dem die meisten nicht einmal vermuten würden, dass sie es besaß. Es war so dunkelrot, dass es fast schwarz aussah, reichte bis zum unteren Teil ihres Oberschenkels und hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt, der ihr ein fantastisches Dekolleté zauberte, aber keinesfalls verrutschen durfte, wenn sie nicht auf dem Cover der Hexenwoche landen wollte.

Schnell zog sie es an und sprach auch gleich noch ein Klebezauber, der es am verrutschen hindern sollte. Dann zog sie sich ein paar High Heels an, nahm ihre kleine verzauberte Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Wohnungstür. Kaum, dass sie ihre Wohnung jedoch verlassen hatte, hörte sie ein anerkennendes Pfeifen von der Seite. Draco Malfoy, der nach einem späten Training gerade seine Wohnung betreten wollte, stand neben ihr.

"Wow, Granger...das ist mal ein Kleid...zumindest das, was davon vorhanden ist. Wer auch immer der Kerl ist, er kann sich verdammt glücklich schätzen.", stellte Draco fest.

"Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich mich mit einem Kerl treffe?", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd.

"Ich kenn dich eben.", antwortete er.

"Und wenn schon, du weißt doch wie es heißt...Girls just wanna have fun!"

Das brachte Malfoy zum Lachen. "Na dann, viel Spaß."

"Danke, den werde ich haben.", antwortete sie grinsend und schloss ihre Tür ab, bevor sie disapparierte.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien sie in einer kleinen Seitenstraße in Muggellondon und trat auch sogleich auf die Hauptstraße. Direkt neben ihr lag der Eingang zum Club und direkt neben dem Eingang stand der Mann, mit dem sie sich treffen wollte. Kaum, dass er sie gesehen hatte, ging er auf sie zu und lächelte sie an. "Hey...", begrüßte Fred sie mit einem Kuss.

"Hi, warum wartest du denn hier draußen?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und er grinste.

"Reiner Selbstschutz. Die Frauen da drin könnten sich doch kaum davon abhalten, über meinen fantastischen Körper herzufallen und dann würdest du mich wahrscheinlich in die nächste Woche hexen.", erwiderte er grinsend. "Übrigens...tolles Kleid..." Mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen ließ der Zauberer seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten.

"Weißt du, meine Augen sind weiter oben...", stellte sie grinsend fest.

"Wer könnte es mir bei diesem Anblick verübeln, wenn mein Blick etwas verrutscht.", antwortete Fred ihr, während sie den Club betraten.

Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren

Die nächsten beiden Stunden verbrachten die beiden mit tanzen und trinken und hatten einfach nur Spaß. Mittlerweile waren es schon sechs Monate, in denen sie ihre Beziehung, und vorher ihre Affäre, versteckten. Es hatte eigentlich alles damit angefangen, dass Fred und George beide Angelina für sich haben wollten und diese sich letztendlich für George entschieden hatte. Fred war danach so betrübt gewesen, dass er vor Hermiones Tür aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte erst einige Wochen zuvor das gleiche durchgemacht, als Ron sich für Lavender anstatt sie entschieden hatte und Fred wollte wissen, wie sie darüber hinweg gekommen war. Ihre Antwort war gewesen, dass sie sich den ersten Tag betrunken und sich die restlichen Wochen in ihre Bücher geflüchtet hatte. Fred's Frage war daraufhin gewesen, warum sie sich nicht einen Mann gesucht hatte, mit dem sie Ron vergessen konnte. Hermiones Antwort darauf hatte aus einem verächtlichen Schnauben und den sarkastischen Worten "Sicher, welcher Mann würde sich denn schon gern von mir als Lückenfüller benutzen lassen?" bestanden.

Die Antwort des Zauberers hingegen war eindeutig gewesen, als er sie zu sich zog und küsste. Und so hatten die beiden schließlich eine Affäre begonnen, die sie geheilt hatte und anschließend das ganze zu einer Beziehung gemacht, die sie beide glücklich machte.

Rumms! Mit einem Knall landete Hermione zwei Stunden später mit dem Rücken an der Wand, während Fred und sie sich weiter küssten. Fred war mit ihr in den Flur seiner Wohnung appariert, der einzige Punkt zu dem man in seiner Wohnung apparieren konnte, und hatte leidenschaftlich küssend an die Wand gedrückt. Seine Hände fuhren gerade unter den Rock ihres Kleides, als Hermione ihn von sich wegdrückte und damit begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Schlafzimmer...", murmelte die Hexe leise, bevor sie ihn wieder küsste. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie hochgehoben, während sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang, und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum Bett, wobei sie jedoch in ihrer Leidenschaft noch eine Stehlampe und einige Bilderrahmen, an der Wand und auf dem Sideboard, zerstörten.

"Du siehst toll aus.", versicherte Fred am nächsten Vormittag der Hexe, die noch einmal ihr Aussehen im Spiegel überprüfte. "Außerdem bleibt dir keine Zeit mehr dein Aussehen zu ändern, wenn du pünktlich sein willst.", erinnerte er sie, da es bereits kurz vor elf war.

"Ich habe lediglich noch einmal geschaut, ob ich wieder einmal einen Glamourzauber verwenden muss, weil ein gewisser Herr am Abend zuvor wieder etwas zu stürmisch war.", antwortete Hermione und Fred musste lachen.

"Das sagt die Richtige. Die Spuren deiner Nägel kann man noch immer auf meinem ganzen Oberkörper sehen.", antwortete er ihr grinsend, bevor er sie zu sich zog und sie küsste. "Ich liebe dich, Hermione."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Fred.", antwortete sie und stahl sich noch einen Kuss von ihm, bevor sie zum Fuchsbau disapparierte.

Fred hingegen ließ sich noch einige Minuten Zeit. Bei ihm würde es sowieso nicht auffallen, wenn er ein paar Minuten später kam.

"Fred, ich muss mit dir reden.", hörte er die Stimme seines Zwillingsbruders, sobald er auf dem Gelände des Fuchsbaus aufgetaucht war.

"Hallo, George, es ist auch schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte er seinen Bruder, bevor er auch schon einige Schritte zur Seite gezogen wurde, damit die anderen sie nicht hören konnten.

"Du hast wirklich Glück, dass du mein Zwillingsbruder bist, da ich dich sonst schon längst verflucht hätte.", knurrte George.

"Whoa, was ist denn mit dir los?"

"Die Frage kann ich dir ganz einfach beantworten, Fred. Verstärke die Silenciozauber in deiner Wohnung! Besonders dann, wenn du eine Hexe mitbringst, die man wahrscheinlich bis in den Laden runter gehört hat!", knurrte George. Seine Wohnung war genau spiegelverkehrt zu der von Fred und bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, einen Stillezauber über seine Wohnung zu legen, war er schon traumatisiert gewesen. Er hatte zwar nicht hören können, wer die Hexe war, aber er hatte gehört, dass sie laut war...sehr laut…

"Sorry George...ich kümmer mich darum, sobald ich wieder zuhause bin.", erklärte Fred und ließ seinen Bruder dann stehen, um die anderen zu begrüßen.

"Hermione, kannst du mir mal bitte die Kartoffeln reichen?", wurde sie von Percy gebeten.

"Klar, hier bitte...", antwortete sie und streckte sich etwas, um Percy die Schüssel zu reichen.

"Hermione, ist es das, was ich denke?!", keuchte Ginny auf einmal und deutete auf den Kragen ihrer Bluse. Dieser war etwas verrutscht und so konnte man nun an der Seite ihres Halses einen kleinen blauen Fleck erkennen.

Harry, welcher neben Hermione saß, grinste etwas, als diese versuchte, den Fleck wieder zu verstecken. "Du hättest einen Glamourzauber anwenden sollen..."

Seufztend nickte die Hexe. Und dabei war sie so sicher gewesen, dass sie keinen Knutschfleck hatte.

"Da bist du also gestern Abend hin.", stellte Ginny fest. "Du brauchst mir nicht seinen Namen zu sagen. Mir reicht es zu wissen, ob er gut aussieht...", lachte die Rothaarige, was Harry dazu veranlasste, ihr einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen zu verpassen.

"Nun, um es mit seinen Worten auszudrücken...er hat vor dem Club auf mich gewartet, da er Angst hatte, dass sonst sämtliche Frauen im Club über seinen fantastischen Körper herfallen würden.", grinste Hermione und als er glaubte, dass niemand ihn beobachtete, zwinkerte Fred ihr kurz zu.

Das war der Moment, in dem Georges Gesichtsfarbe ein helles Weiß annahm. "Oh Merlin...", murmelte er, als ihm klar wurde, warum ihm die Stimme der Frau am Abend zuvor so bekannt vorgekommen war.

"George, ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Ginny wissen, die ihren Bruder etwas besorgt beobachtete.

"Hmmm", antwortete er ihr, bevor er seinen Kopf neben seinen Teller auf die Tischplatte knallen ließ. Diese Frage sollte Ginny ihm in ein paar Jahren nochmal stellen, wenn er sein Gehirn mit genügend von Mrs. Skowers magischem Allzweckreiniger gereinigt hatte.


End file.
